History Repeat Itself
by Luna Miyuki
Summary: Aki adopted Isami from Sun Garden Orphanage, and she get along well with Tenma. Isami's best friend, Hotaru is now Kariya Masaki's little sister. What will happen when those four somehow involved on a war protecting soccer? My First Inazuma 11 story.
1. Chapter 1

Greetings, everyone.

My name is Luna Miyuki, but you can call me Miyuki, or Lumi for short. Nice to meet you ^^.

It's my first Inazuma eleven story, so I guess its still need some correction, especially grammatical correction because English is not my main language.

I'm trying my best to make this story worthy to read, so advices are highly appreciated, and no flame please.. :D

Alright then, Matsukaze Tenma, Would you like to do the disclaimer, please?

Tenma : I'd Love to! Lumi didn't own Inazuma Eleven, she only owns her OCs, and the plot!

* * *

_Somewhere, 00 : 00_

It was supposed to be a beautiful night. The full moon shone brightly, and the wind swayed smoothly. There was no cloud that night and the stars are shining as bright as they can be.

Everything was in peace when a black-hooded girl around 12 years old quickly jumped from tree to tree, making a noisy rustle. She looks extremely exhausted but she had no choice but to keep running, if she dare to stop-

***ROAR!***

_It_ can kill _them_.

_Yes, them. She and the baby she's holding._

After hearing the loud and scary roar, the baby cried from fear.

"Shh.. Everything's all right little sister, Onee-chan is here, Onee-chan is here.. don't worry-"

"**Hand over the baby" **

The girl had to freeze on her track and landed slowly on a branch. Even she couldn't see the full figure of the monster, she could recognize him easily just by hearing his voice.

"You already know my answer, Leon"

Leon, the giant Lion-monster, with brown fur, red eyes and a pair of silver wings on each side, roar even more loudly. He charged to the girl with his powerful wing. The girl easily dodged, and landed safely on the road.

The tree collapsed to the ground, making the dust spread and blocked Leon's sight. The girl take this chance, with her left hand, she pulled off her crescent moon-shaped necklace and threw it mid-air.

"_Dance, the crescent swords" _she mumbled and the necklace shone. A few swords appeared and they broke through the dust and stabbed Leon's wings, making him unable to move. Leon screamed in pain.

"**DON'T YOU DARE TO ESCAPE, LUNA !" **he roared.

_Oh, I do dare. _The girl -Luna- thought. She jumped to catch her necklace and continued to run.

* * *

_03:30 _

Luna panted heavily and looked back, to check whether Leon is still cashing them or not. She checked her wrist watch, three hours and thirty minutes had passed since her last battle, and she had gone for –who-knows-how-far from Leon but she knows she hasn't reached a safe place for them. There could be someone other than Leon chased after them.

The unnamed baby has calmed down. She looked at the now-awake-baby and smiled. She decided to take a walk rather than jumping from tree to tree, to regain her energy and to calm down her little sister. Suddenly Luna remembered something. She searched something on her black jacket's pocket and found a small music box with her name carved on the body of the music box. She opened it and the wooden music box played a beautiful tune. The baby that being covered by blanket laughed, and she grabbed Luna's music box. Luna laughed along, and said, "You can have it. I'll make a better one when we escape this situation, okay?" she pinched her little sister's nose, and as if the baby understand, she nodded and laughed.

The sky is still dark, but she could tell that it's already morning. Luna nearly fainted due to the exhaustion, but she won't give up. If she gives up they will..

…..

Luna bit her lower lip. Everything changed so quickly. She closed her eyes and sweet, bitter memories come one by one. It had been 2 days since she left her warm home, her friendly friends, her kind and strong parents, and everything that she loves..

..…..

_I hope everything return to normal as soon as possible.. _

….

….

"**OVER THERE! I CAN SENSE THEM! THIS WAY!"**

Luna gasped and turned back. She could hardly see anything, but she can feel it... She can feel they're coming near, with their powerful wings, claws, and beaks.

_No. It can't be! Impossible! How could they.. How could they catch up this fast? _

Luna gritted her teeth and used her last power to run –again. Soon, she saw a city. She knew hide there would be the best option for now, because their aura will dissolve with the town folks'.

"**I CAN SEE THEM! OVER THERE, SIR!"**

The army of _griffins, _with one of them being their leader flew as fast as they could to catch Luna. Luna once again grabbed her crescent moon-shaped necklace, threw it mid-air, and whispered,

"_Roar through them, crescent dragon"_

A big, blue wing-less dragon, with crescent moon mark on its forehead, blocked those _griffins. _Luna slumped. That dragon is just an illusion. But it absorbed her power too much. At least, it can hold them.

Luna grabbed her necklace with trembling body and blurry sight.

The baby suddenly cried again. Perhaps it can feel her big sister's weak condition, and signaling her to just stop there.

Luna couldn't speak much so she hugged her little sister to calm her down. She stood up and jumped to the nearest tree, and continued her usual habit to jump from tree to tree. Soon enough, she could feel the illusion dragon had disappeared, and the _griffin _army approaching them.

Luna slipped on a wet tree branch and fell down with her back facing the ground. Her ankle was sprained. She can't run anymore. Well, at least they had reached the town.

"**LUNA ! WE KNOW YOU WERE THERE ! SHOW YOURSELF NOW, OR WE WILL.."**

Luna didn't need the _griffin's _leader to finish his sentence, because a mere second later, fireballs were being shot to the ground.

_Oh no.. what should I do now..?_

She looked at her little sister –whom still hugging her music box- with hopeless eyes. The baby returned the glance with her innocent glance.

Luna looked up and saw a quite big house in front of them. Suddenly, an idea popped out of her mind.

She carefully approached the wooden door. She took a deep breath and put her little sister down, right in front of the door.

The trembling Luna, said with tears flowing down from her Violet eyes "Little sister.. please, please forgive me. I'll strengthen up myself so we could live together again, one day. Until that day, please.."

Luna's tears and a few of her soft-purple hair dropped on the baby's face. That time, the baby didn't even blink her eyes.

"… Be careful... This is.. the best I can do for now" Luna grabbed her necklace, throw it mid-air, and whispered something again,

"_shine, crescent moon" _

The necklace shine brightly, and Luna grabbed it. She placed the shining crescent moon on her little sister's neck and it created a crescent moon mark on it.

_It should hide her power for now. Hopefully they won't find you easily, little sister.. _

Luna knocked the door several times, and she could hear footsteps coming.

…

"_Bye for now, Little sister. I'll always love you."_

….

She opened her black hood and wore her necklace back. With full-confident eyes she dashed toward the _griffin _army, right after the owner of the house opened the door.

* * *

_10 years later_

_The Sun Garden Orphanage, Raimon City_

_06 : 30 _

"I'm Off Hitomiko-nee san" A light teal haired boy shouted as he tied his shoelaces.

"Make sure you left nothing behind, Kariya-kun !" Hitomiko shouted back from kitchen.

"Okay. Oh! Please tell Hotaru that I can't accompany her to play today, I might come home late, nee-san!" and with that Kariya darted to school.

"Masaki-nii chan already left? Why so early?" A 10 years old girl, with waist-length silver hair enters the kitchen as she rubbed her aquamarine eyes.

"Oh, you're awake, Hotaru-chan? Kariya-kun has morning practice today, so he had to leave early." Yumi Hotaru, the youngest child in the orphanage, make an -Oh-I-See- face.

"They still need to practice? Why? They have won the Holy Road Tournament, right?" Hotaru asked innocently.

Hitomiko giggled and answered, "Yeah, that's true. But that doesn't mean that they are the strongest team right? There could be someone better, Hotaru-chan. Now why don't you return to your room and change your pajamas?"

Hotaru looked at herself. She grinned shyly and quickly returned to her room to change her pajamas.

_..Meanwhile.._

_Kino Aki's mansion_

"I'm Off Aki-nee ~" A light brown haired boy with steel blue eyes said as he opened the door.

"Take care, Tenma" Aki, the owner of the house, answered.

"Eeehhh ? You're leaving already, Tenma-nii chan? Why?" A 10 years old girl with waist length light blue hair, tied in a ponytail, appeared from Aki's back.

Tenma laughed and bent down to rub the girl's head. "Sorry Isami-chan, I have to go to morning practice today"

"Well, okay then. Can I walk you to school? I want to see your club room.." The girl, Tsukino isami asked with pleading tone.

"Huh? Don't you have to go to school?"

"No, Tenma, her school is on holiday for some reason." Aki answered.

"So, Can I? Please?" Isami asked again. Aki and Tenma looked at each other. Aki just smiled and say, "You sure you won't get lost on your way back to home?"

Isami turned to Aki, her hands clenched, and her dark blue eyes shine with full confidence. She said "It's Alright! I Won't get Lost, Aki-nee san~ " Aki and Tenma laughed.

"Okay, be careful, both of you"

Tenma stood up and Isami hugged aki as her thank you, and walk beside Tenma.

* * *

_Raimon Junior High School_

_Soccer Club_

_06 : 45_

"Whooaa… What A BIG club room ! My School's Soccer Club Room is not this big! I wonder if it size reached half of your school's size, Tenma- nii chan?" Isami looked around with her left hand being held by Tenma. Tenma shrugged.

"Alright then Isami, it's time for you to go home. You remember the road to go back home, don't you?" Tenma looked around. The school is getting pretty crowded.

Isami nodded. After saying 'see you later', she jogged to the school gate. She was about to turn left when a familiar voice called her name.

"Isami? Is that you?"

The pony-tailed girl stopped and turned back.

"Oh! Masaki-nii chan! Good morning!"

"What are you doing here?" Kariya said as he approached her.

"I want to see Tenma-nii san's school so I came here with him, Oh! How is Hotaru chan doing?"

"She's fine. Wait a minute. Shouldn't you be at school now?"

Isami shook her head. She told him that her school is on holiday for some reasons. And soon, she say goodbye to Kariya and quickly went home. She didn't want to worry Aki.

* * *

.

.

_.Skip Time._

_Kino aki's Mansion _

_15:00_

_Aki's P.O.V_

I slowly turned off the TV and covered Isami with warm blanket. She fell asleep when watching some Anime on TV. She's sleeping peacefully, with her mouth opened a bit. I smiled when she mumbled something I couldn't hear.

As I rubbed her head softly, I remembered many things about her. Isami is neither Tenma's little sister nor relatives. I adopted her, without changing her surname, because I like her name's meaning. From what I heard from Coach Hitomiko, she was shocked to found two female babies in front of the orphanage that day. Both of them were in a bad condition.

After they called a doctor, it was revealed that one of them had a heart disease and the other one only hungry. Coach hitomiko then announce to the orphans that they have new siblings.

With the help of the other orphans –including Hiroto, Midorikawa, Reina, and the other- She named them Tsukino Isami, and Yumi Hotaru.

Isami-chan and Hotaru-chan grew up together like a real sister. And they get along very well with the other orphans.

Isami is good on Singing and Hotaru is a fast-learner on musical instrument. Isami is a shy and quiet type, But Hotaru would always on Isami's side to make an enjoyable talk. Hotaru is quite careless and often hurt herself, but somehow Isami always prepared band-aid on her pocket. They are a great combination.

I remember when coach Hitomiko showed me the video of Isami singing and Hotaru playing piano beside her, while the other orphan clap their hand along with the music, and the picture when Hotaru fell asleep on Isami's bed, after took care of collapsed Isami (because of her heart disease).

And I sure remembered that day very well, the day when I came to the orphanage to adopt Isami. Hotaru had been holding her tears the entire morning, but she couldn't hold it anymore when that afternoon, I held Isami's hand and ready to go. I said to her that my house only 3 blocks away from here, so she could visit Isami anytime. Hotaru's eyes sparkling with happiness and she nodded happily.

I checked the time and it almost time for Tenma to go home. So I walked slowly to the kitchen to prepare dinner.

_Aki's P.O.V end_

_10 minutes later.._

"I'm Home, Aki-nee, Isami-chan !" Tenma said with his usual happy tone.

"Shh.. Not so loud, Tenma ! Isami-chan is sleeping" Aki came from kitchen.

"Oh. Sorry." Tenma lowered his voice.

"No need to, I woke up already." Isami came from the living room, with her sleepy eyes.

After mumbled a 'sorry' for her, Tenma pulled off his shoes while Aki return to kitchen. Isami, waiting for Tenma and asked, "You come home later than usual, nii-chan, something happened?"

"Yes, You know what, Isami-chan? RAIMON SOCCER CLUB IS GOING TO LIOCOTT ISLAND !" Tenma shouted. Isami just tilted her head.

Aki heard Tenma's loud voice and accidentally dropped the glass.

The sound of glass' shattered made Tenma and Isami worried so they dashed to kitchen to check out what's wrong.

-Chapter One, End-

* * *

Well? How was it?

I hope it's not too long or too short for the first chapter. Oh, right, for those who doesn't know what _griffin_ is, they're legendary creature with the body of Lion, and the head and wings of an eagle. And for Isami and Hotaru's name..

Tsukino Isami means "Brave and beauty like the moon"

Yumi Hotaru means "As beautiful as Fireflies"

It was pretty hard to name them ^^" But so far i like it *love*

So.. Review, please and see you on the next chapter :D


	2. Chapter 2

Lumi : Hello, everyone~ How are you? Fine? That's good. I'M BACK~! :D

Masaki : What taking you so long?

Lumi : Ehehe, sorry sorry, so.. Anyway, I've received sweet reviews. Thank you so much senpai-tachi !

_Kitsunefighter12 : Really? :D Wow, thank you, I'll do my best to improve too! Thanks for the review~_

_Kethian : Thank you, I'll try to continue it, thanks for the reviews, and take care~_

Masaki : Okay, that's all. On with the 2nd chapter !

Lumi : Inazuma eleven/GO belong to their respectful owner. Oh, English is not my main language, so please forgive me if there are any grammatical mistakes :)

* * *

…

….

….

"You should be more careful aki-nee" Tenma said.

"Sorry, I was… surprised. It's been a while since I heard that island's name for the first time.. That sure bring back memories" Aki said as she rubbed her now-band-aided thumb. Her thumb was bleeding because the glass' fraction cut it.

Isami, Tenma, and Aki are sitting in the sofa on living room now. After a minute ago they found Aki's thumb was bleeding, they quickly went to get first-aid kit. While Tenma tidied up the glass fractions, Isami helped Aki.

"I didn't expect you'd be that surprised, though. Oh, could it be that island have something to do with Ichinose-san~? Don't worry Aki-nee, I'll ask Coach endou and Trainer Kidou to tag you along so you can-"

"T-THAT'S N-NOT IT, TENMA!" Aki blushed furiously. "Seriously, stop teasing me with that."

"Aww, C'mon Aki-nee, I know how happy you're when receiving those letters from him."

"Well, It's not as special as your gift for Aoi-chan. That teddy bear was cute, you know? You've done a good job to attract her attention, Tenma" Aki smirked.

"N-NO! That's just a simple birthday gift, Aki-nee, She's been helping me a lot, s-so it's just a simple thank-you gift, nothing more."

"Then why are you turning all red?"

Tenma was about to speak something when a soft voice called.

"Anoo.. Excuse me?"

They turned and saw Isami glancing on them with confused (and a little frustrated) look. They forgot that Isami was there too.

"What's that Liocott Island you talked about? And who's Ichinose-san?"

"Liocott Island is the island where soccer fans from all the side of the world gather, it's also called The Soccer Island. That island was once used to be the place where the Football Frontier International was held." Aki explained.

"… and Ichinose-san is Aki-nee's Boyfr- I mean, Aki-nee's Best friend from America" Tenma decided not to use the word 'boyfriend' to Isami, or else, she'll ask too much about it.

"Best friend? Really? If Ichinose-san is really your best friend, why he never visit you this whole year?"

"If he had the chance to, I believe he will, Isami. America is far from here. Besides, he always sends me letters to keep us on contact."

"I see… Do you think I'll be able to meet him one day?"

"I think so." Aki glanced at the clock. "Oh, I have to go back to kitchen; you don't want to go sleep without having dinner first, do you?" Aki patted Isami's head and return to the kitchen.

Tenma was about to go upstairs when suddenly Isami tugged his schoolbag.

"Ne, Tenma-nii chan.. Umm.. I want to know more about this 'soccer island', can you tell me everything you know about it? Please?..." Isami begged

Tenma smiled "Of course,. Let's go to my room, then"

Isami jumped happily and she followed behind Tenma to his room. When he opened the door, Isami quickly throw herself on to Tenma's soft bed. Tenma closed the door and walked to his bed. He put his bag down and pick up his old soccer ball.

"So... where should I get started?" he asked the light blue-haired girl.

"Let's see… tell me how the island looks like! Is it big?"

Tenma looked up and answered, "Hmm... from the information I got from Coach Endou, It's not as big as japan, but it sure is Beautiful! It's a tropical island after all. It has forests, beaches, and a mountain. Oh, and don't forget the big stadiums. Each stadium has its own theme, just like the holy road's stadiums. "

"So that island is special, huh?" Isami asked and she looked at Tenma's steel eyes. She can really tell that the boy she loved like a big brother is very happy. His eyes are shining with excitement as the story goes on…

* * *

_..Meanwhile.._

_The Sun Garden Orphanage_

_18:30_

Everyone on the sun garden had already finish dinner a while ago, and everyone was either going back to their own room or watching television on the living room. Hitomiko was washing the dishes when Kariya, wearing blue t-shirt and brown jeans, suddenly approached her from behind.

"Hitomiko-nee san"

"Yes, Kariya-kun?" she answered without looking back.

"I'm going to Liocott Island tomorrow, with everyone on the soccer club, so.. can I borrow the storage key to get my suitcases?"

"Liocott Island? Really? That's awesome! Alright then, wait a minute" Hitomiko was about to look for the key when she finally remembered something. "Oh.."

"Something's wrong?"

"I remember Hotaru-chan was borrowing the storage key too, try to look for her on the backyard, she might be there."

"Hotaru?" Kariya raised his eyebrow "What is she looking for on the storage?"

"I have no idea. Something nice, she said"

Kariya just nodded understandingly and walked to the backyard.

* * *

_-Backyard-_

Hotaru was sitting on the grass, all alone. Her little aquamarine eyes gazed upon the magnificent starry sky. On her little hand, a wooden music box played its beautiful tune. The tune was really soothing, and she nearly fell asleep because of that.

A firefly fly over her head and Hotaru softly caught it. The firefly sparkled and it flew off when the glass door behind Hotaru slides open.

"Hotaru?" Kariya slide the door closed and approached her. Hotaru turned her head.

"Masaki-nii chan?"

"What are you doing here?"

"Just relaxing. How about you?"

"I'm going to pick up my suitcases; you bring the storage key, right?"

"Suitcases? Where are you going?" Hotaru answered as she got up and handed over the key. Kariya patted her head and said, "Liocott Island"

Kariya walked to the small storage room on the corner of the backyard, with Hotaru following behind him.

"The Soccer Island? That's cool! May I come over, please?" Hotaru begged.

"I'm afraid you can't Hotaru, our main purpose to go there is to meet very important person" Kariya said as he opened and enter the storage room.

"Huh? Not practicing or play a match?"

"Coach didn't say anything about that."

Soon, Kariya come out from the storage room and with two suitcases on his hand. They're pretty dusty. Without saying anything, Hotaru helped Kariya by grabbing one of his suitcases with her left hand. Her right hand hugged the wooden music box.

"Oh, thanks Hotaru"

"Don't mention it. Are you going to put these on your room?"

"Yes. By the way, is that your music box?" Kariya said with his hand slide the glass door open and he let Hotaru enter first.

Hotaru stepped inside and answered, "I don't know. Hitomiko-nee chan said she found this thing fell on the ground when she picked us, so she doesn't really know whether it's mine or Isami's."

"I never heard that story before" Kariya said after he locked the glass door.

"Want to hear the tune?"

"Why not?" Kariya answered and he walked in front of Hotaru.

Hotaru opened the music box, and it played a soothing tune as they walked to Kariya's room. The tune echoed through the hall, making it more beautiful to hear. Hotaru hummed along with the tune, and Kariya just smiled.

* * *

_-Kariya'room-_

"Where should I put this?" Hotaru asked when they entered Kariya's room.

The wall on Kariya's room was blue-painted and decorated with soccer player posters, and there's a small desk behind a big closed window. It's pretty neat.

Kariya pointed to the corner of his room and Hotaru put it there.

"You're going to pack things now?" Hotaru asked and Kariya just nodded. Hotaru feel that she might disturb him for now, so she decided to go out. But after a few steps, she stopped and turned around.

"Ah! Masaki-nii chan! Have you locked the storage room?"

" –Oh shoot. I forgot." Kariya said as he took the key on the desk.

"Give me the key, I'll lock it" Hotaru said and Kariya threw the key to her. She disappeared as soon as Kariya mumble a 'thanks'

* * *

_-Backyard-_

Hotaru hummed softly while her hand slide the glass door open. She stepped to the grassy backyard, and walked toward the unlocked storage room. She was about to lock it, when she heard a loud thump coming from inside the storage room, followed by the sound of.. _footsteps? _

_Someone's there? _Hotaru thought.

Blame the curiosity, she finally decided to open and check what was wrong, and that's when that thing charged to her with full speed.

Hotaru couldn't even speak when that thing grabbed her neck and lift her up from the ground. Her music box fell from her hand, and she trembled from fear. Tears run down her smooth cheeks as she tried to call for a help.

"Lucky. I must have grabbed the right person." That thing –revealed to be a human- said, after glancing on the music box. "It must be yours" The shadowy figure picked up the music box and shook it in front of the poor little girl's face.

Hotaru hardly see anything. Even with the star's bright light, the only thing she could see was only his or her sharp emerald eyes, sparkling with evilness. The shadowy figure dropped the music box and he quietly spelled something. A mere second later, a silver, big scythe comes out from nowhere. It's sharp and cold blade touch Hotaru's neck.

"_Have a nice dr_-"

"**ASTRO BREAK!"**

"WHAT ?" the shadowy figure astounded and quickly jumped to dodge the powerful shoot. Dusts blocking its field of vision and that person-in-black accidentally release his grip on Hotaru's neck. Hotaru nearly smashed to the ground but a certain red-haired-man dressed on gray suit jacket catch her just in time.

"MIDORIKAWA ! DON'T LET IT GET AWAY !" Hiroto yelled angrily as he tightened her grip on the trembling Hotaru.

"I KNOW !" Midorikawa shouted back as he run to the soccer ball nearby and ready to make a shoot again.

"Gah. Disturbers. How annoying" That mysterious person swings the silver scythe once more, and a powerful wind blocking Midorikawa's sight. Once the wind has settled down, he's gone.

"….He's escaped.." Midorikawa gritted his teeth. _Who on earth is that?_

_"Isami.. I-Isami.." _Midorikawa and Hiroto's attention were distracted to the Sobbing Hotaru. The frightened girl trembling continuously and she whispered her best friend's name, obviously wanted to meet Isami.

"Midorikawa, call Isami right away, I'll take Hotaru to her room" Hiroto said as he carried Hotaru on his arms. Midorikawa nodded and he quickly dialed Aki's phone number.

* * *

_..The next day.._

_Sun Garden Orphanage, Hotaru's room._

_08:00_

Hotaru moved her arms over her eyes, trying to block the sun light that burst through her room. She gave up trying to return to sleep, and slowly sat up. Her throat is sore, and her head feel like it's being stabbed.

"H-hotaru-c-chan?" A familiar voice asked from her left. She turned her head and come face-to face with Isami.

"Oh, Hey Isami"

"HOTARU-CHAN! I AM GLAD YOU ARE AWAKE !" Isami jolted to hug Hotaru, tears of happiness dripped from her light purple eyes. Hotaru smiled gently and she rubbed Isami's head.

"I've heard everything from Midorikawa-nii san last night. I'm sorry to hear that…" Isami said. Hotaru remain silent. She closed her eyes and shook her head. She didn't want to remember that.

"How about we go downstairs to eat some food? You must be hungry." Isami suggested after she took a glance on the clock.

Hotaru opened her eyes and looked at Isami straight on her eyes "Don't tell me you haven't eat breakfast yet"

The pony-tailed girl shook her head, and simply answered "No. I have been waiting for you to wake up."

_._

_._

* * *

_Raimon Soccer Club_

_08:15_

Kariya let out a sigh of relief after he read the text from Hiroto. His step little sister has awake and he got nothing to worry anymore. Masaki felt extremely guilty, because it was him who gave Hotaru the key. He even planned to cancel his trip, but Hitomiko and the other convinced him that she'll be alright, and they'll keep an eye on her.

"How is it, Kariya?" Tenma, who wore his Jersey, suddenly approached him.

Tenma, Kariya, and the other soccer club members were gathering on the Raimon Entrance Gate, waiting for their coach. The Inazuma Caravan is ready to go, and everything they need have been placed inside it.

Shindou, with the help from Kirino, was busy checking his teammates' presence. Shinsuke is talking with Hikaru excitedly, and the others were doing their own activity.

"She's awake. Isami was there too" he answered while texting something on his phone. Tenma let out a sigh of relief and soon, both of them joined Shinsuke and Hikaru.

_08:20_

"Ah, coach Endou, trainer Kidou, good morning" Shindou and Kirino slightly bowed. Their greetings take everyone's attention. They quickly formed a line in front of their coach and trainer.

"Good morning. Is everyone ready?" Endou asked. Shindou scanned through his check list and nodded.

"Good. Alright everyone, before we're leaving, I want to remind you again. We are visiting a famous island, where the popularity of Raimon started to grow there, and we have some agenda to visit some schools. Behave yourselves, and don't bring shame to Raimon's name, okay?"

"Yes, sir!" everyone answered.

"One more thing" Kidou began "Although we are going to be very busy, please spend some time to talk with **The Queen **whenever she's not busy. She likes to hear stories from overseas."

*silence*

"Did you hear what I heard? T-the queen?" Tenma whispered to shinsuke. "So SHE IS the Important person.. this is not going to be easy, I guess. There will be guards everywhere.."

"And don't forget the strict rules" Shinsuke added.

"But how come we never heard that?" Shindou put his hand on his chin. Kirino just shrugged his shoulder.

Everyone started to whisper, probably talking about their concerns. Well, except for Tsurugi. He's still as calm as ever. The ex-seed boy didn't seem to interested on that topic.

"Well, if everyone's ready, LET'S GO!" Endou shouted as he bump his fist in the air.

* * *

_Somewhere In Liocott Island_

_..08:40.._

"Princess, Morning report" A big, human-sized blue bird enter a big, humid, dark cave. It's long tail trailed behind.

"Go on, Ray" A feminine voice answered weakly from the darkness.

"Yes. It's about the Raimon Soccer Club. Current position : They are heading here, Current condition : Everyone and everything is going fine up until now. But.."

"Yes?"

"Kariya Masaki's little sister, Hotaru, was attacked last night, around Seven o'clock"

"By who? Is it one of them?"

"I'm sorry, princess.. There's no report about the attacker yet.. it seemed like the attacker disguise _itself.. _but we have conducted an investigation about it."

"Good. Continue the search, Ray"

"Understood."

The loyal bird turned around after making a slight bow. Slowly it walked out from the cave and spread it's wide, beautiful wings then fly off to the sky. The princess slowly walked out from the cave, and look up at the clear blue horizon.

_"Little sister.. It's been a long time... How are you doing?"_

.

.

~Chapter 2, end~

* * *

Lumi : Finally, done! *stretch body* Fwaahh.. That's pretty long, I think. I'm really Sorry for the late update, minna-san.

The truth is, I've been writing this chapter since uhh.. a few days ago (?) I don't know how to express some conversation in English, so it really took time for me to translate it. REALLY !

My vocabulary is not that good, but I hope that's enough for you :D

So, anyone mind to 'Beta Reading' this story? That would be a big help for me :)

**One more thing, I need OCs for the Queen's loyal guard (They have to be twin), and the Queen itself.**

**Please fill in the form below and for the guards, you can submit identical twins or not.**

**LOYAL GUARD**

**Name (Older twin) :**

**Nick Name :**

**Gender :**

**Appearance :**

**Special ability : (Please submit different abilities for each twin) (Abilities available: Archery, Horse riding and sword skills)**

**Personality :**

**Past : (How did they end up serving The Queen)**

**Like :**

**Dislike :**

**Name (Younger twin) :**

**Nick Name :**

**Gender :**

**Appearance :**

**Special ability : (Please submit different abilities for each twin) (Abilities available: Archery, Horse riding and sword skills)**

**Personality :**

**Past :**

**Like :**

**Dislike :**

**THE QUEEN**

**Name :**

**Nick name :**

**Appearance :**

**Personality :**

**Flaws :**

**If you're the Queen, do you want to name your kingdom by yourself, or let me named it?**

* * *

Masaki : Is that all?

Lumi : Yes.

Masaki : Alright! That's it! Everyone can participate and Lumi will choose the suitable Queen and The twin guard! You have 4 days from the publishing date to submit your OC.

Lumi : Thank you for your attention! Reviews are higly appreciated, and take care everyone~! *wave hands* See you on the next chapter! XD


End file.
